


The Night

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the night where Inoo has to do anything Yabu wish him to. Including, having 'it' againts the miror~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Title :** The Night  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** smut, romance  
 **A/N :** This is the NC part for **Good Mark** (my previous fic)  
 **Summary :** This is the night where Inoo has to do anything Yabu wish him to. Including, having 'it' againts the miror~

 

~~~~~~

 

Yabu walks inside the Inoo's vacation house with Inoo on his hand. Inoo gave him the key and he enters the house. Then Yabu walks to the random room and opens the door and he can see a big room, the room is covered with carpets, also there is a big miror on the closet door, like the one they have on their room, but this one is bigger. Seeing that mirror, Yabu gets an idea.

 

"This is going to be a long night~" Yabu says. Inoo giggles as Yabu puts him down from his hand. Yabu starts kissing Inoo, while still standing there.  
"I miss you, Kei." Yabu says between their kisses.

 

"Me too." Inoo also said between the kiss.

 

"I wonder if you touch yourself this passed few weeks~" Yabu says. Inoo whacked his head, Yabu giggles and kisses him again.

 

"Kou, let's on bed." Inoo getting impatient. Then Yabu broke the kiss.

 

"No. I want to do you againts the mirror." Yabu says as he takes off Inoo's scraft and T-shirt.

 

"Eh?!" Inoo shocks.

 

"I may do as I wish, true?" Yabu smirks. Then he takes off Inoo's pants and boxer, leaving him naked.

 

"Well... Yeah but--"

 

"And you'll do as I wish, correct?" Yabu smirks again. Then he gives Inoo buterfly kisses.

 

"H--hai nggh..." Inoo sighs and then moans. Yabu moves down to his nipples and bites it. Usually Inoo won't let Yabu bites it, but he can today.

 

"Ah. So this is why you probid me to bite your nipples. You're sensitive to it." Yabu says and smirks. He can see Inoo gets hard by it. Then he continued to bite Inoo's nipple. Inoo's face gets red and he moans again. Inoo tries his best to takes off anything that Yabu wears until he is naked.  
"Kei, lube?" Yabu asks. Inoo takes his pants and takes the lube from the pocket. The bottle is small so he can put it on his pocket. Yabu doesn't waste more time, he squeze out the lube and covers his finger with it.

 

"Kei, is it okay if I do you a bit hard today?" Yabu asks as he pushes his first finger.

 

"Aaahh~ It's fine nggghhh~" Inoo moans. Yabu makes him bend down agains the mirror. Inoo tries to support his body by puts his hands on the mirror. Yabu puts his second and third finger. Inoo moans harder.

 

"Oh Kei, I can't hold it anymore." Yabu says while puts lube on his member. Then Yabu pushes into Inoo from behind.

 

"Oooohh Kou~ nnggghhh aaaaah~" Inoo moans so hard. He closes his eyes, feeling the pleasure running in him. Yabu stay still once his member is all inside Inoo.

 

"Kei, open your eyes." Yabu says as he caresses Inoo's hair. Inoo do so, he opens his eyes. Then Yabu starts thursting gently. Inoo moans again, and closes his eyes again.  
"Eyes, princess." Yabu says, wanting Inoo to opens his eyes. Inoo opens his eyes, seeing the mirror, seeing himself gets fucked by his fiance.

 

"Th--There! AAAGGHH aaaaaaah~" Inoo moans, Yabu finds his sweet spot. Yabu smirks and starts stroking Inoo's member, while his other hand pinching Inoo's niple. He also thrustung harder inside Inoo, but still gently.

 

"Kei, look at me." Yabu says when he sees Inoo about to close his eyes again. Inoo sees Yabu's reflection on the mirror. His cheeks gets red.

 

"Nggghhh Kou, so-- so good~ please aaaaahh not all ngghhhh at the same time aaaaaaah~" Inoo begs. Well, the pleasure is just unbearable, his sensitives places is touched all at once, moreover, Yabu keep hitting his sweet spot.

 

"Ooh Kei, you're nggghhh tight~" Yabu moans while still stroking Inoo member, pinching his nipple, and seeing his fiance on the mirror. Then he sucks Inoo's neck, giving him more pleasure. Inoo sloses his eyes due to the pleasure he gets.

 

"Nggghhhh K--kou!" Inoo moans. Yabu smirks while sucking.

 

"Moan my name harder please and eyes on me~" Yabu says. And he gets back to his sucking.

 

"Aaah Kou nggghhhh Kou Kou~ Aaaaaaaahhhh sooo ngghh good~ Kou~" Inoo did as Yabu says.  
"Ngghhh Kou, I--I'm cumming." Inoo says. Yabu stops sucking and thrusting harder.

 

"Me too honey." Yabu says. Then few more thrust, they both cum while moaning each other's name. Inoo cums on Yabu's hand while Inoo cums inside Inoo. They pant hardly, Yabu pulls out his member and Inoo falls to the floor as Yabu lets go of his hand.

 

"Lick, honey." Yabu says as he moves his hand to Inoo's mouth. Inoo licks his own cum then Yabu hugs Inoo tightly.  
"You are the best, Kei." Yabu whispers. Inoo kisses Yabu's cheek and his lips.

 

"no, you are." Inoo giggles after he says that.  
"Kou, I want more..." he continued as he circle his hand to Yabu's neck.

 

"Kiss me, then I'll give you more." Yabu asks while giving a cute smile. Then Inoo kisses Yabu's lips passionately.  
After they broke their kiss, Yabu picks Inoo to the bed.

 

"On all four please." Yabu says. It looks like he is going to do Inoo from behind again.  
"I'm going to do you hard now, so hang on tight, nee~" Yabu continued. Inoo gripping the sheets tightly as Yabu starts inserting his member in. Without waiting even a second, Yabu starts thrusting hard and rough.

 

"Aaaaaaahhhhh Kou nggghhhh so big aaaaahhhhh~" Inoo moans. Yabu keeps thrusting hardly and in no time, Yabu finds Inoo's sweet spot again.

 

"Kei, you're aaah tight. You're the best angghhh~" Yabu moans. Then he takes Inoo's member, pumping in slowly and sometimes teasing it by stroking it lightly.

 

"Kooouuuu~ aaaaaahhhh not this hard aaaahhhh~" Inoo almost scream when Yabu thrusting even harder. Inoo leans his head to the bed while his ass is still being hold by Yabu.

 

"aaah Kei aaaahh~" Yabu moans too. Yabu stroking Inoo's member again.

 

"Ko--kou, I'm cumming" Inoo says.

 

"Go on, honey." Yabu says, then Inoo cums on Yabu's hand. Yabu licks it off his hand. Few more thrust, Yabu cums inside Inoo. Yabu takes out his member and Inoo lies on bed. Yabu lies on Inoo, facing the younger's face.

 

"I love you, Kei." Yabu says and kisses Inoo.

 

"I love you too." Inoo says and kisses Yabu's cheek. Then Yabu's stomach let out a sound.

 

"Kei, I'm hungry." Yabu whine and clings to Inoo's arms. Inoo giggles.

 

"Okay then, I'll cook something." Inoo says, Yabu smiles happily.

 

"Yay! Hmmmm... Can you cook while naked?"

 

"Wh--what?"

 

"Just do as I wish~" Yabu says, technicly forcing him to cook with no clothes on, in the other word, naked. Inoo sighs and nods.  
"After dinner, can we have another round, please?"

 

"Well, you may do as you wish~" Inoo winks and leads Yabu to the kitchen.

 

~~~~

 

I feel like a prevert today... I posted 2 NC in a day *face-palm*  
I'll post fluff from tomorrow~ ahahahaha~  
Oh, I can't reply comment for today,  
so I'll reply them tomorrow,  
gomen nee *bow*

 

Please do leave me a comment,  
tell me what do you think~  
I'll be greatful if you do so~  
 _Thanks for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
